Dimensions Collide
by ExcaliburSonic1234
Summary: A strange prophecy leads to six worlds colliding-or at least REALLY close to each other.What is happening!Rated T,Humor and Adventure.(note:I couldn't get 6 categories,they only allowed two for Crossover ;-;)
1. Chapter 1-Sonic

**These first few chapters are gonna be really short. And the rest may be short,too.**

Dimensions Collide

Part 1:Sonic's world

It was another beautiful day in Mobius. Sonic was running from Amy, Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald from Rouge and Tails was hanging out with Cream at a field full of flowers. Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

Tails had just confessed his feelings to Cream yesterday. By sheer luck, Cream had actually felt the same. They were picking flowers to make a flower crown. "Cream, this is the best date ever."Tails said. Cream replied,"I know, right?"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and the sky turned dark blue. Citizens panicked and got in their cars to drive away. Sonic stopped running, only to get hugged by Amy, but he ignored it and stared at the sky, stunned. "What the heck is going on here?!"Sonic exclaimed.

"So it was true after all."Shadow's voice spoke. He stepped out of the shadows and showed Sonic a torn up paper.

"Five worlds shall collide with thee

Evil villains shall laugh with glee

A single choice may end their days

The universe to preserve of raze."

Shadow shuddered as he read the paper."This must've been some sort of prophecy come true. It is both a surprise and a curse.""Um, those two can be one, you know."Sonic chuckled while speaking.

In a few minutes, the gang were together in the old resistance base they used when Eggman took over the world. Cream looked up at the ceiling and said the dreaded words she had said when Emerl almost destroyed the world.

"Are we a-all going to die..?"

 **This is my first time writing a fanfic. Honestly,I hope nobody else had this idea before me. Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2-Undertale

**I know Frisk doesn't have a gender, but in this story she's gonna be a she.**

Dimensions Collide

Part 2-Undertale

"Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to-"Toriel said, but then she got interrupted by her phone.

"Who is it?Asgore?What do YOU want?The barrier is open and you didn't do anything to it?But how…."

At that very moment, the ground started shaking."Oh dear.I may as well lead you to the barrier."Toriel said. She took Frisk's hand and ran to the barrier as fast as she could.

"HELLO HUMAN, I WILL NOW CAPTURE YOU-"Papyrus said, but Toriel rushed past him. Papyrus and Sans shrugged, then followed Toriel.

The group went past Undyne and Alphys, who also decided to follow.

Pretty much the entire Underground followed the group, including W.D Gaster, who came out of nowhere.

Everybody came out of the Underground, only to be greeted by a dark blue sky and a shaking ground."W-What is happening?!"Asgore exclaimed.

Sans mumbled,"Damn, this is bad, really bad!"

 **If you didn't read my warning, lemme say it now. only allowed me to have two categories, even though I needed six. So if you think this is a Sonic and Cuphead crossover, you're mostly wrong but a bit right. This was shorter than usual,by the way.**


	3. Chapter 3-Plants Vs Zombies

**I'm planning to get 7 chapters done before New Year arrives in the West of U.S and there's only one more day GO FAST**

Dimensions Collide

Part Three-Plants Vs Zombies

 _Modern Day-Day 44_

The plants were planted, and the gardener was waiting for Dr Zomboss to arrive. The final battle to keep his brain was about to begin.

"This is gonna be tough, really tough!"Nightshade whimpered. He was brave, but sometimes he knows the right time to be afraid. His leaves were ready for slapping.

The Spikeweeds were out in the front lines, invulnerable to almost every zombie.

Moonflower whispered something to herself as she powered up every Shadow Plant nearby.

All the plants were ready to defend for the day that might be their death.

 _45 minutes later…_

Peashooter muttered,"Where is that undead brainiac?He should've been here by now."He was an impatient plant, and his brother Repeater was twice as impatient. Threepeater was three times as impatient.

Before they knew it, the ground started shaking and the sky turned dark blue. Some Wall-Nuts and Tall-Nuts fell over and broke a bit of their Nut shell.

Dusk Lobber cried out,"What the heck is happening?!A trap by Dr Zomboss?!"Marigold screamed,"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Marigold is a little panicked, huh. Can't blame her, she's a really young plant.**


	4. Chapter 4-Cuphead

**Sorry if these chapters are too short for you, this is my first time writing a fanfic, after all.**

Dimensions Collide

Part Four-Cuphead

Cuphead proudly held the Root Pack soul contract in the air."One-or three, since the root pack consisted of three-down, a lot more to go!"Him and Mugman were on a mission to collect the souls of the runaway debtors so that their souls could be spared by the Devil.

"Gee whiz, Cuphead!I still can't believe you took the risk of our souls and rolled the dice!"Mugman exclaimed. He was still pretty upset and disappointed, they wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for Cuphead's hasty moves.

"Hey, we were on a winning streak, how could you not take the risk?"Cuphead said."Gambling is all about taking risks, you know,"Mugman looked away, a little upset. He wished they were just catching butterflies under the watchful eye of the Elder Kettle…

Cuphead patted his back."Hey, I'm really sorry about this. I'll promise to never run into trouble again. Now let's get this over with!"Mugman looked up at Cuphead with a sad smile, then he stood up and looked determined to end this."You're right, let's go!Next stop is Groopy Le Grand-"

He was interrupted as the ground started shaking and the sky turned dark blue. King Dice looked up from the casino. "What in the dice is going on?!"he exclaimed.

"Gee whiz!"Mugman exclaimed."What in the milk is going on?!The sky is even darker than my suit!"He ran around, panicking, while Cuphead was trying to understand what the heck is going on.

He started counting down from 10 for some reason."10…9…8…"

Mugman screamed,"IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!JUST LIKE THEY ALWAYS SUNG ABOUT!"He then fainted on the grass.

Cuphead hadn't finish counting yet, but when he did…..Something bizarre was going to happen.

 **This chapter was a lot longer than usual, lol. Poor Mugman.**


	5. Chapter 5-Mario

Dimensions Collide

Part 5-Mario

The red plumber jumped on another Goomba, squashing it and the morphing into a coin. He hopped into a pipe that took him right to Peach's castle and went inside.

"Hi,Mario!The party is ready!"Peach exclaimed. Mario jumped up in happiness."I can't wait for the cake!"he said.

The party lasted for a solid 30 minutes. Toads were eating and partying the whole time. Mario sliced the cake and ate four slices. Peach ate 2 slices of cake.

A random Toad took the remaining slices and gobbled them up. "Yum, yum!"the Toad exclaimed. He ran off with his friends and went to catch butterflies.

Luigi came 15 minutes into the party and ate some spaghetti. He gave Mario a Mega Mushroom and Peach a Shine Sprite.

"Congratulations on saving the princess again, Mario!"Luigi said."Bowser will never be able to beat you, no matter the scenario!"

The moment he said that, the ground started to shake and the sky turned dark blue. Toads started to panic and ran off in different directions.

"Aaaa-aaaa!"Mario shouted as he fell over."Mama-Mia…."Luigi did the same when he fell on his head. Peach opened a secret trapdoor and went into the Panic Room, with the two plumbers right behind her. The Panic Room had food that could last them at least 5 years, five beds and a television.

"Oh my…"Peach mumbled."What is happening?"

Luigi said,"Could this be another one of Bowser's terrible plans?!"Mario shook his head, this doesn't seem like something Bowser could ever do…

 **I know Mario and Luigi speak gibberish, but honestly, that wouldn't make too much sense in a fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6-Brave Frontier

**This is gonna be the last dimension before I get to the real plot.(There IS gonna be a seventh dimension, but it's part of the real plot)**

Dimensions Collide

Part 6-Brave Frontier

Flame Legend Vargas held his flaming sword, Dandelga, in the air.

A great sword that belonged to him, one of the Six Heroes. It is said that a blacksmith from the Agni empire forged Dandelga with a special ore using the heat from a volcano. With a blade enveloped in flames, it is said to boost it's wielder's spirit. Vargas started using this sword when the war with the gods broke out, and its notable contributions have been recorded in countless archives.

His fellow allies were Holy Justice Hugh, the Shadow Totem, the Miracle Totem and The Earth Mecha God. Roaring Skies Ragra came along with them too, in case of an emergency.

They were doing some missions in the Vortex to earn extra resources. The Grand Gaia Chronicles was the best way to gain Zel and Karma, so they headed there.

After a tiring mission, they went back to the village to rest. The Totems and the Mecha God weren't tired, since they weren't humans.

"We only need the Legend Stone now.."Hugh said."Then Vargas can evolve into his final form and we'll blast through everything.""8000 Merit Points is gonna be hard to get, though.."the Shadow Totem said.

Vargas ignored them and looked at the sky. He was thinking of the past, when he used to just be Fencer Vargas, and Dandelga was never that strong. Now, he had come so far with his friends…

His thoughts were interrupted by the shaking ground. Maybe somebody is messing with the Earthquake spell again, he thought. But suddenly the sky turned dark blue.

"What the..!"the Miracle Totem stammered."The sk-sky. It's dark blue!"

"Way to point out the obvious, dude."the Earth Mecha God said.

"That's not right.."Vargas mumbled. Was this some sort of trick made by Maxwell?

 **Oh my god, this is my longest so far. A whole page and a little bit more used up in Microsoft Word…..Oh and thanks Brave Frontier team for the info about Dandelga. Next chapter, the dimensions will be shown as planets and we'll see how they are brought together.**


	7. Chapter 7-Brought Together

**All right, now let's see how the dimensions are brought together. Remember, they'll be shown as planets.**

Dimensions Collide

Part 7-Brought Together

The planets were moving at such a high speed that they were almost as fast as Sonic. The six planets were really, really far away, but now they were heading toward each other.

It looked as if they were gonna crash in 3…

2…

The planets suddenly stopped moving. They were all lined in some sort of hexagon.

Suddenly, blue lines would then appear from each planet. Each planet had five of these going out from them, connecting into another world. From one planet, you could warp to any of the other five.

Suddenly, they formed another warp line. Each of them went into the middle of the hexagon…Then suddenly another planet formed in the middle. It was some sort of replica of Earth, with rivers and trees, etc.

From each dimension, something warped to the middle planet. Eggman appeared in his Egg Carrier from Sonic's World, Flowey the Flower appeared from the Undertale World,Dr Zomboss appeared in his Sphinx-Inator from the Plants Vs Zombies World, The Devil appeared from Cuphead's World, Bowser appeared from Mario's world and Maxwell appeared from the Brave Frontier World.

"Success!A brilliant success!"Eggman exclaimed."Yeah yeah, whatever, old man."Flowey said."What's our next step?"

Maxwell replied smoothly,"Now we build our own Empire here. Then we start forming incredible power, and then we'll rule the six dimensions!"

Dr Zomboss said,"Including this one, I have 10 robots ready for battle!"*insert maniacal laugh here*

The Devil shouted,"I'LL TAKE ALL OF THEIR SOULS!ALL OF THEM!"

Bowser growled,"I'll make sure that little red plumber is a little red piece of jelly."

All the villains laughed so much that they started to cough. Can our heroes stop their plan?

 **And so it begins….YES I FINISHED 7 CHAPTERS BEFORE 2018!WOOOOOOOOOO!**


	8. Chapter 8-Strange Encounters

**Sorry for the long delay. I'm getting way too busy with life nowadays, anyways, here's the next chapter. Don't expect chapter 9 to come for a long time.**

The sky had turned back to normal, and the ground stopped shaking.

The gang walked out of the old resistance base and looked carefully at their surroundings.

"Well, that was a little strange." Sonic said. He was a little surprised that nothing else was currently happening after the major event that just occurred. Nonetheless, he was still on guard, just in case something was about to attack.

"Guys!" Cream exclaimed. "Look over there!"

Everybody turned around and was greeted by an alive chest. The lid…or mouth…..had sharp teeth on the edges. There was an eye sticking out from the top.

"That does NOT look like a robot made by Eggman." Knuckles said. Everybody nodded. Eggman had created giant machines before, but no evil scientist would create some sort of robotic chest. The chest didn't even LOOK robotic…

"Maybe it's friendly…"Amy said as she reached her arm out. She barely had time to pull it back before the chest bit her hand. "OK, NOT friendly.

The chest suddenly roared, and in a few seconds, thousands of monster chests were charging towards the Resistance.

"Uhm…can we hold off this many…?"Tails said shakily. Not even giant killer robots could compare to this many monster things.

"Hey, we can at least try…" Shadow muttered as he charged a Chaos Spear.

Suddenly, all of the chests were engulfed in a huge, green beam and destroyed. The gang was really confused now. Nobody in Mobius had that type of power….

"Sorry about those Mimics. They keep roaming around, although I don't know how they got HERE." A female voice said.

The gang suddenly found themselves face-to-face with a woman. She looked like Little Red Riding Hood, except she was floating, she had really long hair and her outfit had a mixture of red, green, blue and white.

And on her back were…really strange things. They were like green, deformed beam cannons dragon thing. There were two of them. They seemed to be attached to her back. There was also a tail, but nobody wanted to know where THAT was attached to.

"Allow me to introduce myself."the woman said. " I am Mademoiselle Mariletta."

Cuphead was a little traumatized by what just happened. He shook Mugman awake.

"Wha-everything is normal?"Mugman said. "But the sky….and the ground was…and you were counting…."

"Yeah, I'm a little confused as well, bro." Cuphead said. "I thought for a moment, Inkwell Isle was about to…..but never mind all that. Let's just go to Groopy Le Gra-"

They both suddenly heard the moan of a zombie. The brothers turned around to find about a hundred zombies walking towards them.

Cuphead gulped. Twenty-five ,they could take down. Fifty, a little challenging, but possible. Seventy-five, maybe with a bit of luck. A hundred?Doubtful.

Still, the mugs charged up their finger guns and was about to attack, when suddenly….

 _ **KA-DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

All the zombies were obliterated in one single explosion. The mugs were shocked, wondering what kind of explosion could take out that many zombies…..

"Thank GOD Doom-Shrooms are expendable." A voice said.

The cup brothers looked behind them, then looked down, finding a mushroom with a yellow top that had some spots on it. The mushroom had a smile that could give you positivity, even in the most dangerous of situations.

"Oh, how rude of me! I should introduce myself. My name is Sun-Shroom!"the small mushroom said.

"That was a little…awkward.."Peach said as she climbed out of the Panic Room, the two plumbers right behind her.

Mario and Luigi looked confused as well, as they talked to each other. Then the two plumbers went outside, suddenly face-to-face with an army of ghost dummies.

The lead Dummy looked at the plumbers and said,"Oooooooh, these look like they contain good souls! LET'S GET 'EM, ARMY!"

The dummies charged towards the plumber, who were holding each other in fear. They couldn't face THESE many enemies. They didn't even know what they are!

Suddenly, bones flew through the air, sending some dummies flying towards the river. Then the rest of the army were blown away with weird blasters.

"WhaaAaaaaaaaa?"Luigi mumbled, a really confused look on his face.

Suddenly, a skeleton appeared in front of them.

The skeleton wasn't too tall, wearing a blue hoodie and a pair of shorts. There was a huge smile on his face, which must've hurt his cheeks, because smiling for an extremely long time can hurt. Despite the hoodie, his smile made him seem like a comedian, always making super funny puns. Despite all that, he looked mildly serious.

"Sorry about that." The skeleton said, speaking and smiling at the same time. "The name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

 **MAN, was this Chapter long. What really motivated me to continue was one of the reviews, saying that he loved my fanfic and he wanted me to continue. Like and review, guys! ;)**


End file.
